


强制教导

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Summary: 铁虫前提下的白罐X虫强制性爱，注意避雷
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 35





	强制教导

  
一定有什么地方不对劲。

Peter伸出手，自从进入实验室以后第四次地挠了挠发痒的后颈，指尖触碰到耸立的汗毛时，他不由自主地哆嗦了一下。

自己的动作似乎太大了，Peter能用余光看到不远处的Mr Stark向自己的方向转过头来。

“怎么了，little baby？”

Peter因这样亲昵的称呼而激灵了一下——除了某些……特殊的场合，Mr Stark并不经常这么叫他。他的蜘蛛反应今天似乎很不听话，并不像是平时与坏蛋战斗时那样激烈，但仍旧有某种奇异的恐慌感，挥之不去地盘绕在心头，即使在Mr Stark身边也没有缓解。

不如说，自从他走进这间平日里再熟悉不过的实验室后，它的反应反而更强烈了。

“Uh……我的蜘蛛反应有点奇怪。”Peter又揉了揉脖子，“好像想要告诉我有什么……非致命的危险？这有点奇怪。”Peter困惑地轻声咕哝道。

这似乎引起了Tony的兴趣，年长的男人很快放下了手头的工作——他一直在研究钢铁侠的新盔甲，只是设计图还没来得及染色，在被金红覆盖之前，漂亮又威风凛凛的全息图漂浮在半空中，散发着莹白的光芒。

与往常相比，Mr Stark的着装有些过于正式了。但无论是随意的衬衫或工装背心，还是像现在这样西装革履地佩戴着墨镜，都无法影响到他的魅力与成熟男性喷薄欲出的荷尔蒙。当Tony张开双臂，从身后将Peter整个人圈在怀中时，不同于清甜的雏菊，一股更浓郁的古龙香水味涌入鼻腔，让Peter的脸瞬间便蔓上了羞涩的红晕。

“T-Mr Stark……”即使已经确定了恋爱关系，男孩还是不太习惯直呼对方的名字。

“你的蜘蛛反应告诉你现在有危险吗？”Tony吻咬住男孩的耳根，暧昧地冲已经红透的耳廓吹气，“My sweetie？”

“唔——”Peter几乎站不稳，踉跄着不得不用手撑在桌面上来缓解双腿发软的窘状，不仅仅是因为过度敏感的爱抚，他的后颈刺痒得更加厉害了，几乎隐隐泛出疼痛来，让男孩克制不住地微微颤抖。

下意识地，他挣脱了男人的怀抱。

被这样奇怪的情绪支配着，他大约没能控制好蜘蛛力量，Tony被他撞得向后退了几步，不悦地皱起眉，透过玫瑰色的墨镜片审视地盯着Peter瞧，声音也冷了下来：“你太不听话了，怎么，难道我还没有教好你吗？”

Peter怔怔地僵在了原地，在确定恋爱关系之前，Tony身为他导师的时间要长得多，一旦像这样板着脸训斥，在大脑意识到错误之前，男孩的身体本能地便磕磕绊绊地道起歉来：“I'm sorry，sir，我只是——不、不是我，这里真的很奇怪。”  
  
Tony的话太古怪，让男孩有点分不出他究竟是真的不满还是在借机逗弄自己，犹豫了一下，Peter还是悄悄揪住了男人昂贵的西装衣角，垂着眼将目光落在自己焦躁踮起的脚尖上，软着声音糯糯地撒娇：“先生……”

他不太擅长这个，绝大部分原因是在面对Tony时总是忍不住羞赧。眼前的男人是他从小就全心崇拜的超级英雄，是他从青春期开始就唯一的幻想对象，他愿意用一切去交换能留在先生身边的机会。即使是成为了蜘蛛侠后，即使是已经与他有过许多次的亲密接触，Peter偶尔仍旧会想，这一切好得有些不真实——尤其是Tony Stark也爱自己这件事。

面前的男人却没有因此而露出心软的模样，仍旧硬邦邦地讽刺道：“我以为我更喜欢听话的乖孩子。”

他一把抓住了男孩骨骼突出的细白手腕，另一只手则掠过男孩蕴着红的眼尾，一路抚过脸蛋与下颌，将Peter不得不顺着他的力道仰视自己，在感受到指尖下的热烫后，饶有兴味地说道：“和我的Peter比起来，你有点太害羞了，不够……”

自己的名字前被冠上‘谁的’这样的限定词，让Peter不禁感到了几分奇怪，他又想去搔弄后颈，但男人钳制他手腕的力气比想象中大，Peter咬着嘴唇盯着自己皮肤上的红痕，踟躇着还是没有再次用出蜘蛛力量，以免惹得先生更加生气。

“热情？”男人选择了一个还算中性的词，在看到Peter委屈的表情与温润眸光中的水汽后，又更加恶趣味地挑起了眉，继续评价道，“不够放荡。”

有点脏的下流词语对于缺乏经验的高中生来说，十分准确地击中了男孩内心深处埋藏许久的患得患失——与Tony这样身经百战的情场老手相比，他在床上每次的反应都很青涩，偏偏被蜘蛛DNA改造过的身体又敏感得要命，第一次时，甚至没有等到正戏，仅凭Tony灵活的爱抚，就已经让男孩一边哭泣一边尖叫着射了出来。

Peter曾短暂地担忧过，对于花花公子来说，这样迁就一个孩子是否会很不尽兴，但Tony总是很温柔——无论是作为导师还是作为爱人，刚开始的那点故作严厉也很快消散在了时光深处，在床上也是如此，总是会爱怜地轻吻Peter每一寸裸露的肌肤，在小男孩难耐的颤抖与呜咽中柔声安慰忍不住也没关系，这样也很可爱。

从没有像现在这样，赤裸裸地、近乎讽刺地表达着对男孩的期待（或许用不满更贴切一些，但Peter不愿意这么想）。  


Tony不会、也不可能这么对他的。

脑子里仿佛骤然拉响了尖锐的防空警报，Peter睁大双眼，惊讶又困惑地盯着男人的脸庞，修剪整齐的胡茬，矜贵又自傲的神情，贴近自己时雪茄味道的呵气，墨镜后与胸前的反应堆一样璀璨、好似漾着星光的蓝色虹膜。

蓝色的。

让人心生恐惧的冷蓝色，而非令自己甘心沉沦的、缠绵甜蜜的焦糖。

自己一定是世界上最愚蠢的人。

在心底暗骂了一句，Peter立刻挣开了对方的钳制，向后拉开了距离。他的战衣与蛛网发射器都放在书包里，又还没有搞清目前的状况，只好厉声问出了自己最关心的问题：“你是谁，Mr Stark在哪儿？你把他怎么了？”

“啧，这个宇宙的甜心真是太不听话了。”男人揉了揉被Peter拍红的手背，仿佛真的被小男孩叛逆的行为激怒了，一边说着Peter不懂的话，一边冲剑拔弩张的男孩挥了挥手。

随着他的动作，白色的液态物质飞快地便向Peter袭来，在来得及反抗之前，迅速地凝结成形，茧一样将Peter的双手与双腿都紧紧束缚在了原地。

“我就是Tony Stark。或者说，你也可以叫我Anthony Stark。”他又一次凑近，还是像刚才那样漫不经心地捏着男孩尖俏的下巴，只是这一次，Peter脸上的红晕与羞涩扯不上关系。他剧烈地扭动着身体，想要挣脱开这怪异的牢笼，但捆绑着自己的物质比绳索或钢铁要坚硬得多，即使是蜘蛛侠的蛮力也难以撼动，不知是不是错觉，随着他的挣扎，它们束缚得更紧了，愈发陷进薄软的皮肉，让Peter几乎忍不住呻吟。

“喜欢钢铁侠的新战甲吗？在另一个宇宙里，它与我共生。”男人——Anthony炫耀地动了动手指，那些坚韧的白色物质便也跟着他的动作一起流动。

“你他妈的到底是——”

辱骂的话没有来得及说完，便被男人毫不留情地打断了，他很不高兴地锁紧了眉，很快控制着共生战甲朝Peter脸上爬去，牢牢地堵塞住了男孩不安分的嘴巴。

“唔嗯……”触感奇怪的异物被强行吞进口腔，它们并不如Peter想象中坚硬，但和柔软也扯不上关系，对方显然与Tony是两个全然不同的极端，在对待小男孩时毫无怜爱可言，共生战甲紧紧地勒过唇齿，几乎顶到了喉咙口，险些让Peter泛起了生理性的干呕。

一切的应激反应又全部被满当当地堵了回去，男孩艰难地仰起头，以此稍稍减轻些对喉腔的负担，艰难地用鼻孔进行着微弱的呼吸，但脸部肌肉的每一寸轻移，都会给喉咙深处带来一阵火辣辣的痛感，吞咽这个动作也成了痴心妄想，仅仅一会儿的功夫，酸涩的下颌就再也挂不住积攒了许久的唾液，顺着唇边色情地滑落。

“乖孩子可不应该说脏话。这个宇宙的Tony没教过你？我以为我不是这么溺爱孩子的人。”他谈论起Tony时的语气很奇怪，既亲昵，又有点半真半假的不满，总之绝不是对待敌人的模样。顿了顿，Anthony撇撇嘴巴，凑过来拍了拍Peter被异物撑得鼓胀变形的脸颊，顺便抹去了男孩唇边的脏污，指尖微错，将透明的黏腻液体拉出淫靡的细丝。

在刻意的折磨下，Peter的眼角很快溢出了泪光，透过塞口物，能听到胸腔与喉间传来的细微闷响与断断续续的呜咽，Anthony看上去对此满意极了，男孩呼吸不畅的痛苦喉音似乎很能取悦他的情绪：“他都没让你深喉过吗？怎么连呼吸都不会。”

Peter还是对他口中说的平行宇宙心怀疑虑，但他从未听说过Tony有这样一个面容相似的双胞胎兄弟，Anthony所谓的共生战甲也的确高科技得很，Peter怀疑这世界上除了钢铁侠本人以外，不会有人能研制出类似的东西。

如果真的有平行宇宙，那另一个宇宙的Mr Stark可真的是——

糟糕透了！

冰凉的指尖划过皮肤时实际上稍稍缓解了连绵的痛苦，但Peter还是猛烈地甩了甩头，试图逃离Anthony的手心——这没什么作用，只是更加激怒了这个本就喜怒无常的男人。

“啧，我本来想看在他的面子上，稍微照顾一下你的。”

被完全剥夺了说话权利的Peter无法对此作出反驳，只能通过含混而无意义的尖叫来表达不满，湿漉的双眼早就没有了最初面对“Tony”的柔软爱意，恶狠狠地瞪着眼前将自己完全操控在手心里的“冒牌钢铁侠”，只是他此刻被堵着嘴巴，小男孩尚带着青涩的脸蛋上被唾液与泪水糊得乱七八糟，像是一只被剪去了指甲的猫咪，再怎么张牙舞爪，也实在是没什么威慑力。

Anthony似乎下了什么决心，竟也没有在意男孩的反抗。共生战甲顺着主人的心意，迅速地流动成型，钻入Peter的衬衫袖口与肥大的裤脚，直接在皮肤上攀爬起来，奇异的痒意与捆绑带来的疼痛让男孩不由泛起了细密的鸡皮疙瘩，喉咙也咯咯地溢出了带着水声的呻吟。

它们似乎很有技巧性——或者说，Anthony很有技巧。很快地，在完全没有解开束缚的情况下，共生战甲就撕裂了Peter身上的校服衣裤，只剩下了几块可怜巴巴的碎布，将男孩白色的四角内裤毫无遮盖地露了出来。

“你们喜欢制服吗？穿着校服也太变态了，亿万富翁搞未成年高中小男孩的怪癖，嗯？”Anthony毫无诚意地说道，完全忽略了自己此时正在对他口中的“小男孩”做些什么。绕着直挺挺的Peter转了一圈，又随手拽了拽Peter凹陷的腰肢上摇摇欲坠的松紧带：“Wow，kid，我以为你会穿个钢铁侠的内裤呢。”

他叫自己孩子的方式要成人化得多，Peter只能从中感受到羞辱而非宠爱。

男人得寸进尺地将手掌伸进薄薄的布料，或轻或重地揉抚，将Peter软绵的臀瓣捏成各种形状。在感受到掌心下躯体更为绝望的挣扎后，便警告地抽回手，竖起手掌用力地击打在男孩浑圆的臀肉上。

“不听话的孩子需要被惩罚。”Anthony冷酷地说道，“亲爱的，换个姿势。”

Peter的大脑早已混沌一片，呼吸被长久的卡在喉咙里，让他的感官都迟钝了许多。一时间居然分辨不出，Anthony是在唤自己还是在唤盔甲。

无论如何，被逮捕的蜘蛛早已无力反抗，双手被用力拉拽到身后，从小臂到手腕都被牢牢绑束在一起，Anthony在他身后一推，本就很难保持平衡的Peter便踉踉跄跄地跪在了地上，共生战甲顺势而上，将男孩的小腿与大腿也紧密地缠缚在一起，用力向两侧掰分成淫靡的姿态，微微发透的棉质内裤几乎遮掩不住肉缝深处本应乖巧藏好的小穴。

将最后的遮蔽扯下，男人比方才更加用力地扇动巴掌，几下便将男孩白嫩的臀肉染上了深红的肉色。随着连续不断的击打，Peter勉强跪在地上的身体被推着不住向前倾，喉间惨兮兮的呻吟也别有一番风味，让Anthony的下体也渐渐跟着胀痛起来。

稍顿了顿，Anthony一边扯动皮带，一边用手指在男孩通红的屁股上戳出一个软软的肉坑，他尚没有去触碰中心那所最隐秘的花园，但Peter还是哽咽着尖叫起来，被堵塞着听不真切。在最初强烈的不适后，他似乎终于习惯了口中巨大的异物，除却干呕以外，已经能稍稍发出些模糊的声音，对男人恶劣的行为做出一点反馈。

感受到男孩强烈的拒绝意愿，Anthony有些不屑地嗤笑了一声：“怎么？不愿意被我肏吗？我敢肯定，你的Tony现在正和另一个宇宙的Peter Parker干得正尽兴呢。”说到这里，他又有些不满地撇了撇嘴，“便宜他了。”

话虽如此，他还是绕回了Peter的面前，终于控制着解开了他的塞口物，在Peter剧烈地呛咳中有趣地欣赏着男孩脸颊上因窒息而蔓上的艳红与各类体液。

昂贵的皮带早已经被丢弃在地上，Anthony毫不在意自己狰狞的肉棒就大喇喇地暴露在空气里，Peter有些羞耻地移开目光，反被他用力地掐住了下巴，强迫地将自己的性器在男孩脸颊上蹭动。

“给我口交？还是被我干？”Anthony无谓地挑挑眉，“我听你的，甜心。”

这并不能算得上一个选择，Anthony对Peter的反应也显然早有预料，并不等他回应，便挺了挺身，将自己的生殖器更加压覆在男孩的脸颊与嘴边。

Peter的表情显然是很想对面前的男人吐出一大堆的脏话，但此刻全然弱势的情景终究还是让人学会了忍耐，紧抿着嘴唇，半晌才终于带着哭腔，声音沙哑地说道：“Please……”

他既不想叫这个男人的名字，更不想称呼他为Mr Stark或是先生。迟疑了许久，终究还是只重复了一遍单调的乞求。

好在Anthony本人也并不在意Peter是否真心，不如说，男孩此刻屈辱的表情更能让他兴奋。

“真是条忠心耿耿的小狗，哈？”他故意羞辱道，却仍没有急着肏干男孩早已被唾液沾湿得一塌糊涂的口腔，“可惜我最讨厌别人的宠物了，即使是另一个我也是一样。Puppy，我们还是再多来一点花样。”

透过糊在眼前的泪光，Peter很难看清Anthony的战甲是如何工作的——实际上，它直到目前为止都还从未现出过战甲的模样，更多的只是作为色情道具，将男孩牢牢钉在原地。

冰凉的、近似液态的物质毛骨悚然地在Peter赤裸的身体上攀爬，和苍白皮肤近似的颜色一眼望过去，透着点莫名的艺术感。Anthony称它们为共生战甲，于是它们也仿佛真的拥有生命似的，箍住Peter软趴趴的生殖器，规律又急促地撸动起来。与此同时，在臀肉处聚集的部位也化作了与肉棒近似的形状，迫不及待地向男孩后穴深处挤去，簇拥着将原本狭小的肉洞撑平，在肠壁内剧烈地搅动起来。

“别，住手——啊嗯————”与呻吟相比，这更类似于尖叫。不知是因为疼痛还是屈辱，Peter忍了许久的眼泪倏地便簌簌滑落下来，仰头怒视着这个与Tony几乎全然一致的男人，咬牙切齿地骂道，“Fuck you.”

Anthony耸了耸间，恶劣地俯身在Peter耳边说道：“显然，被干的是你不是我。小家伙，你怎么到现在都还没学会乖乖听话。”

他又一次勾动着手指，身后的肏干瞬间也跟着激烈了一个档次，与人类相比，机器固定的律动要无情得多，不会留给男孩丝毫的喘息机会。

一开始的时候，Peter尚且试图咬牙忍耐，但呜咽声透过紧闭的唇齿，只会为房间里增添更多的禁忌意味。随着前列腺被连续不断地捅撞，男孩终于还是坚持不住地大声呻吟起来，上气不接下气地尖叫着乞求男人放过自己。

“太……太多了……慢、Sir，please，太多了，疼——”Peter啜泣时的声线很细，有点像女孩子，很容易就能引起大人的怜惜。

Anthony却只是好奇地摸了摸自己下巴上的胡茬，丝毫没有让战甲慢下来的意思：“你不喜欢疼吗？哎呀，这和我的小家伙不太一样。”

话音未落，Peter的臀部便又一次传来了痛意——与男人方才的掌心不同，这一次更近似于鞭挞，白色的液体金属流动成鞭子的形状，狠狠在男孩仍被不停肏干的红润臀瓣上留下了一道道檩痕。

“Plea——啊唔——”Peter痛极的哭音被堵回了嗓子，Anthony似乎终于厌倦了在一旁观看，在Peter的身体被疼痛驱策着向前倾时，顺势便将自己老早已经起了反应的性器顶进了男孩的喉咙口，随着规律的鞭挞声，一下一下地顶弄起来。

“别害怕，baby，你会喜欢的。”直到此时，他才第一次流露出了一点情感，一边肏弄着男孩的嘴巴，一边安慰地在他的肩膀上轻轻揉抚，“你最喜欢这个了。”

被捆缚良久的手脚有些酸麻，但这与身体其他部位传来的刺激相比不值一提，Peter浑浑噩噩地眨眨眼睛，只觉得脑海已经乱成了浆糊，除了性以外再也想不起其他内容。被鞭打屁股的疼痛与肉穴中前列腺传来的快感混在一起，每一次身体不由自主地被向前推时，口腔就会被男人的性器愈发撑满，将意味不明的呻吟与哭泣都堵回喉咙里。但和之前被冰冷的共生战甲塞入喉口相比，Anthony的性器反而让他更舒适一点。

就像Anthony说的那样，他的身体里似乎真的隐藏着什么不得了的属性，在疼痛与快感的混合中，Peter的生殖器反而也跟着挺立了起来，后穴的每一次击打或律动，都会让它颤巍巍地冒出一两滴透明的淫液。被肏干到最后，Peter几乎已经分辨不清，究竟哪种感觉更加强烈一些。

Anthony的控制欲并不让人意外，当终于将自己的精液射进男孩口中时，他很快捏住了Peter的脸颊，半是强迫半是诱哄地让他全部咽了下去，连嘴角溢出的一点白浊也没有放过。

“乖孩子，你比我想象中表现得好多了。”

深埋在后穴里的物事得到命令一般，比之前每一次都更为激烈地刺激着Peter的敏感点，Anthony伸出手，与自己的战甲一起撸动爱抚着男孩胯下饱满的囊袋与早已到达顶峰的生殖器，在两端同时的刺激下，很快便让Peter到达了高潮，哑着嗓子呜咽地射了出来。

共生战甲慢慢缩回Anthony身边，筋疲力尽的蜘蛛侠却早已没有了捕获‘坏人’的气力，失却了绳索的束缚与支撑，小男孩立刻便软绵绵地瘫软在了地上，眼前一会儿散着白光，一会儿又开始发黑，甚至看不真切面前男人的脸，疲累的身体只想着赶快陷入睡眠中寻求休憩。

Anthony摸了摸Peter半阖的双眼，在临走之前留下了最后的话语。

“祝你们今后的性生活愉快，小甜心。”

-


End file.
